Better in Time
by made-with-love
Summary: Jamie moved to La Push from San Deigo. what will happen when she meets Embry. Imprint story. EmbryXoc
1. Get out of jail free?

Hello! Im back with an all new story! Im going to try my han with an Imprint story…review!

Jpov

"Jamison! Get your butt out of bed!" my step-mom Carrie called.

See, my parents got divorced when I was 2. And my mom split to god knows where, and left my dad to raise me. And when I was 4 daddy dearest got remarried to the she-devil herself Carrie. When they got married she already had a kid. The very cool, very gay Hudson. And then they had twins: Courtney and Amanda. Unfortunately, Hudson now goes to NYU. And over the summer I moved to La Push Washington. Basically it is a town in the middle of nowhere. "Jamison get up!"

"Good lord Carrie! Can you just shut up for one second?" I said getting out of bed, grabbing my Ipod and going into my bathroom. I locked the door and plugged my Ipod into my iHome and blasted Panic at The Disco. I started the shower, stripped, and got in. after I washed my hair and my face I got out and wrapped myself in a towel. I got to my closet and picked up a blue and black striped tank top, gray skinny jeans, and a gray, fleece peacoat. I grabbed my backpack and pick converse, Ipod and cell phone and ran down the stairs. Mt black lab Charlie was lying at the bottom.

"Hey Charlie!" I called. He barked in return. I walked into the kitchen and saw my dad reading the newspaper at the table. "Morning dad!" I said kissing his forehead.

"Morning Jamie. I heard what you said to Carrie today." He had a stern look on his face.

"Well, I do believe I have a get out of Jail free card?" I grabbed the money that was in his hand and a cereal bar. "Bye! Courtney! Amanda! Hurry up! I'm leaving!" I called walking out to my car. I had a red 2009 Civic Hybrid. It was my baby.

"Hey Jamie." Courtney called. She always was my favorite of the two.

"Hey Court. Is Amanda coming?" she got in the car and nodded. I got in also and started the car. I honked and Amanda came running out. "Hurry up!"

"God, Jamie you didn't have to honk I was coming."

"Yes but not fast enough." I said turning the car on and pulling out.

"Are you guys excited?"

"Totally, I said sarcastically.

Please review! I love reviews! And ii didn't send this to my beta…so it probably sucks…well grammer wise…review!


	2. First Days and Ipods

"Out. Now." I told my sisters as I pulled up to their school.

"You're coming to pick us up right?" Courtney asked.

"Yes. I am. Leave. Now." They got the message since they walked away. They are both the same, but also strangely different. They where fraternal twins, thank god, if they where identical I don't think I would have been able to tell them apart. Amanda is a drama queen. While I can relate to Courtney more. They both had short blonde hair, and where skinny. I had long brown hair that went halfway down my back, and I was a bit curvy-er.

As I pulled up to La Push high school I saw that no one was really here yet.

"Great…" I mumbled under my breath. I parked and walked into the office and saw an old gray haired woman sitting at the front desk. Her name plaque read 'Mrs. Cope'. "Hi… I'm Jamison Anderson. Is this where I get my schedule?"

"Yes! Yes! Come in! We have been expecting you!" Yea, totally not creepy. "here you are. You need to get all of your teachers to sign the top paper and then bring it back. Ok?

"Right. Thanks." I walked out of the office and sat down on a bench and took out my Ipod. I put it on Metro Station's _Shake It._ I looked at my schedule.

**1****st****: Chemistry**

**2****nd****: English**

**3****rd****: Gym**

**4****th****: Lunch**

**5****th****: French 4**

**6****th****: History**

Just then I heard the bell ring so I made my way over to the science building. As I walked into the room about half the class was there. I walked up to the teacher and got him to sign the slip. I asked him where to sit, he told me to sit anywhere. I chose a seat in the back.

That's basically how it went the first 4 periods. And in each class there was at least one big Quileute guy. They where huge!

But as I walked into the lunchroom I saw that everybody had their own groups. Just like every other school in the world. I saw a couple tables that were empty, but I didn't want to sit alone. Lame right? My eyes zoomed into a table in the back. Sitting there was a girl with a big black hoodie that went nearly to the floor, a gray sweater with an argyle sweater, a white shirt, black jeans and white ballet flats with stars on them. She looked nice. I walked over there and sat down.

"Hi," I said. She looked over at me and nodded. Not much of a talker then. I pulled out my Ipod and lunch out of my backpack and plugged in my earphones. I started eating the cereal bar that I grabbed earlier.

The girl grabs my Ipod and looks through it. "Hey!" I yell. She looks up at me. "I'm Kim. Kim Brown."

"Jamie Anderson." I told her. She keeps looking though my Ipod.

"I would give you mine but I got it taken away second period. Gimme your schedule." I handed it to her. "We have the last 3 periods together. Come on the bells about to ring." She got up and walked out. I followed her. "Hurry up. You want to get a good seat."

We walked into classroom and I gave the teacher the slip to sign. Kim and I sat in the back during the first class. The second had a seating chart on the door before we walked in. I saw my name in the middle next to a kid named Embry. I walked in and saw Kim sitting at the next table over with one of those big Quileute guys. He was staring at her. I giggled and she looked at me and mouthed 'Help Me.' I shook my head. I heard the chair scrape back and another Quileute guy sat next to me. He looked like he couldn't fit in it. I laughed at that.

His head snapped up and looked at me. He smiled. "These chairs are really small."

"Not really. But I'll believe you." He chuckled.

"Embry Call."

"Jamie Anderson."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too." I smiled, and looked at the front. He didn't. What was with these guys?

**So, my beta is MIA. So I just posted it cause, I want reviews! Muhahaha! lol sooo today I was shopping wit my friend julie, and we wnet into hot topic cause she wanted something. And I ending up buying some gir shoelaces, that I use for ribbions, and AN ALICE SHIRT!!!!!!!!!! lol and I got the new taylor swift cd. Did anyone else? If you did or if you didn't tell me your favorite song by her or just in general. **

**Review!**


	3. Hanging Out 'n Dinner

"Hey! Jamie! Wait up!" I heard someone yell from behind me as I was standing at my locker after school. I turned around to see none other then Embry. He ran up to me.

"Hey Embry. What's up?" I asked him, pulling my bag off the hook and onto my shoulder while shutting my locker.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out later." I smiled.

"Today?" he nodded. "Well…I guess. But we would probably have to go to my house. And I need to pick up my sisters from the middle school. You're strong right?" he nodded again. "Good you can help me set up my room. Well come on, we might as well go."

As we were walking I text Carrie telling her that I am bringing someone home. I didn't specifically say it was a guy... "Who are you texting?" he asked looking over my shoulder.

"The wicked witch of the Olympic Peninsula. That's who." I told him.

"Oh…um…sure." I laughed.

"I'm texting my Stepmom, Embry. Get in." we both got in and I started the car. He started doing that staring thing again. "Why do you keep staring at me?" I asked.

"Why aren't your eyes on the road?" he smirked.

I huffed. "Fine. Do you know how to get to the middle school?" He smirked and gave me the directions. I just stuck my tongue out at him. I pulled up to the curb and told Embry to reach back to my bag and get my phone.

"Here." He handed it to me.

"Thank you." I told him. I pressed the 2 button and waited for Courtney to pick up. "pick up…pick up." I said into the phone. I heard Embry chuckle. I hit his chest with the back of my hand. "Shut up." As I was pulling my hand away I felt him grab my small hand with his huge one. I gasped at the heat.

"Hello? Hello? You have 5 seconds until I am hanging up." I heard Courtney saying.

"Hey Court. I'm in the front. Get Amanda. And hurry." I Sadie before I hung up. I glanced down at Embry's legs where our hands rested. "You're really hot."

" I know." He smiled.

I blushed. "You loser. Not like that."

"Not like what?" Amanda asked.

"Good lord! Don't do that!" I shrieked.

"Who's he?" Amanda asked cocking her head to the side.

"Embry these are my sisters, Courtney and Amanda. You two, this is Embry," I finished the introductions as I pulled into the drive. "Welcome to my humble abode." I said to him. I saw Carrie come out and stand in the doorway. "Which one of you told her." I asked, looking in the rearview mirror. They both looked down sheepishly. "Both of you?! What the hell have I ever done to you? Don't answer that."

"Well, have fun! Bye!" they both opened the doors and ran for it.

I sighed. "Typical." I turned off the car and got out. I heard Embry get out too I walked up to the door and tried to get in but Carrie stopped me. "you didn't tell me that you where brining a guy over Jamie."

"Embry this is Carrie, my step mother. Carrie this is Embry. We'll be in my room."

"Leave the door open!" she called as we walked upstairs. Embry chuckled behind me. I ignored him and walked into my room.

It wasn't much. The walls were pale purple, I had a double bed in the corner with a blue duvet over it. Across the room there was a small desk with my laptop, and a box in the corner, which held a dresser. But it wasn't put up yet 'cause we didn't have time. And a TV at the end of the bed.

"Yea…this is my room." Awkward.

"Where's the bathroom?" he asked.

"Use the one downstairs. The one up here is under construction and my parents' is…well I don't know but I wouldn't go in there." I told him. When he went downstairs, I fell back on my bed, sighed, and turned the TV on. Now he thinks I'm some loser who is incompetent. Which I am not.

Fifteen minutes passed when I figured he either left or one of my sisters cornered him. And…both of those where wrong. When I walked downstairs I could see Carrie and Embry in the kitchen. I walked in and asked, "hey, what's going on in here?"

They both looked up. "Hey Jamie. I was just giving Embry a snack. Don't you think it was a little rude not to ask him if he wanted anything?"

"I guess. Embry I'm sorry. Come on." I grabbed the popcorn he was eating and we walked back upstairs.

"Thank you Carrie!" he bellowed, When we got to the top.

We walked in my room and I fell atop my bed again. As I shut my eyes I felt the bed dip. "Embry?" I asked. He looked at me. "Why were you staring at me when we were in class and when I was driving home?"

"Easy. Your beautiful." He said. I blushed and mumbled a quiet 'thanks'.

It was then that I realized I might like Embry a smidgen more then I should –considering I've only known him for a couple hours-but I wondered if maybe he could like me half the amount I like him. And trust me, I'm nothing special. I am slightly tan, not like Embry's, but lighter. My dark brown hair went a little past my shoulders. I had ice blue eyes, which contrasted amazingly –exact opposites- of Embry's brown ones.

I leaned forward until I was in a sitting position again. I grabbed the remote from my bedside table and looked at the clock. 4:05. I smiled at turned on the television to the right channel.

_In the night I hear 'em talk,_

_The coldest story ever told,_

_Somewhere far along this road_

_He lost his soul_

_To a woman so heartless..._

_How could you be so heartless... oh_

_How could you be so heartless?_

I saw Kanye West walk out onto the stage, with Ellen, and they both started dancing.

_How could you be so,_

_Cold as the winter wind when it breeze yo_

_Just remember that you talking to me though_

_You need to watch the way you talking to me yo_

_I mean after all the things that we been through_

_I mean after all the things we got into_

_And yo I know of some things that you ain't told me_

_And yo I did some things but that's the old me_

_And now you wanna get me back_

_And you gon' show me_

_So you walk around like you don't know me_

_You got a new friend_

_Well I got homies_

_But in the end it's still so lonely _

**(A/N yes this is the Ellen D. show. Cuz I love it.)**

--

After the show ended, I could smell the scent of spaghetti coming upstairs.

"Em, do you want to stay for dinner?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"I can't I have to go on pat- I mean I have to work." I raised an eyebrow and gave him a skeptical look.

"Sure. Whatever you need to do Em."

We walked back down the stairs and I opened the door. I had my phone in my hand but he grabbed it. What was with people grabbing my things?

"Hey!" I yelled.

"Calm down. I'm just putting in my number." He replied clearly unfazed by the fact that I just yelled in his ear. "I'll text you later."

I picked up my hand so my wrist was facing the ceiling and called him down with my finger. He leaned down so our heads were level. I kissed his cheek and whispered, "Bye."

I thought I saw a tinge of red on his cheeks but it's hard to tell with his skin color. I closed the door in his face after he stepped out. What? I was feeling bold.

I walked into the kitchen and asked Carrie if she needed any help. She didn't. I walked back into the dining room and sat down at the table. A couple minutes later I heard the front door open. That meant my dad was home. He went though his usual routine; put the briefcase in his office, take of his jacket and tie, then comedown stairs for dinner. Same as usual just like in San Diego.

He came into the room looking the same as he always looks when he comes home. he had a hint of five o'clock shadow, his brown hair messed up and sticking up in some places. He had a little bit of a bald sport on the back of his head.

Both my sisters came walking in next. Amanda's hair in a sloppy bun and Courtney's in a baseball hat. Both in tank tops and sweats. Then Carrie came in carrying a bowl of spaghetti. I know sometimes I act like I hate Carrie but really I do love her. I can barely remember my real mom and she's always been there.

Carrie started serving everyone and started talking. "So, Jamie brought home a friend today!" she hummed.

"Oh?" my dad asked. "What's her name?"

"His name!" both my sisters screamed!"

"Totally not subtle guys." I told them. I turned to him. "His name is Embry. He wanted to hang out. So, I invited him over. He's in my History class."

"He is a very handsome and charming young man. I gave him some popcorn." Carrie informed him.

"Well if he comes over again I want to meet him. Ok?" I nodded. I looked over at Carrie as she sat down and smiled at her. I mouthed 'thank you.' She just nodded.

--

After dinner, I went upstairs and had a quick shower, changed into my pajamas, grabbed my laptop and my phone, and got into bed.

I quickly checked my e-mail. There was a couple of Spam e-mails and about 3 from my friend Rachel. The first one went like this:

_**Dear Jamie, **_

_**Why haven't you called? I miss you! It's so boring here without you. You just had to leave senior year didn't you? The 'rents are fighting again…so nothing is really different. I think they might be this close to a divorce. But of course they wont because they apparently 'love' each other to much. I cant wait for you to come back and visit! Call me later ok?**_

_**I love you!**_

_**Rachel**_

The other two where the basically the same. I typed my response quickly as it was already 11 o'clock.

_**Rachel, **_

_**I am soooooo sorry! I haven't had time to get on the computer lately. I had to set up my room and start a whole new school I wish I could be there. There are only two good things here. 1. Embry and 2. Kim. I met them both today. I sat with Kim at lunch, she was alone and so was I. I sat next to Embry in my History class. **_

I then continued to sum up my day for her. Then signed it with an 'I love you too! Jamie.' Then sent it. I turned off my computer and put it on the ground. I got back in my bed and put my cell phone right up by my head so I could know when, and even if, Embry texted me.

About 5 minutes later I heard my phone's buzz against my sheets. I flipped it open and saw that Embry had texted me.

_Are you still awake?_

I replied.

_Yep. _

_Good. I wanted to be the last one to say Goodnight. So…Goodnight Beautiful. _

I blushed even though no one could see it but me.

_Goodnight Embry. _I replied as I drifted into unconsciousness.

**Ok I am super sorry for the late update! Don't kill me! Anywho I have a pool up for my other story. And for those of you who r reading that too I will probably update this weekend. So go vote. And in ur reivew tell me which ad you have at the bottom of the screen. Lol I always get super weird ones. So happy Tuesday/Wednesday! Lol **

**REVIEW! And happy late thanksgiving…early Christmas and Hanukah (is that even right? I can never spell that!)and i made a long chapter just for you so review! please?  
**


	4. Invitations?

The next day at school was…well, it was school. I mean there aren't very many adjectives to describe it. I went through the morning normally, but I was unusually jittery. I couldn't wait until lunch where I could tell Kim all about last night. When the bell rang, signaling it was time for Lunch, I bolted out of my seat, stopped by my locker, and walked to the cafeteria.

I saw Kim in the line to pay. I grabbed a piece of pizza and a bottle of water and ran over to her. I kinda cut a whole line of people so I got a couple of "hey's!" and some profanities but I just yelled a quick "shut up!" over my shoulder and dove into a conversation with Kim.

"Hey, how was your morning?" I asked her.

"Boring, yours?" I replied with a 'same'. By now we were at the table that we sat at yesterday. We sat down and dove into our lunches.

"Guess who came over yesterday?" I asked her. She shook her head and said, "I don't know."

"Just guess Kim!"

"I don't know…Perez Hilton!"

"Perez Hil- what? Why in the world you say him?"

"You said guess! And besides I like his website." I sighed.

"No, Kim. Embry came over yesterday." She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Really?" I blushed and she squealed. "Wow. Embry went over to your house. I wish Jared would at least call me."

"Did you give him your number?" she blushed at covered her face with her hands. "Well, what did he say?"

"Well, he came up to me when I was at my locker after school. We started talking and he asked me for my number. So I gave it to him. Then was all 'thanks, I'll call you.'" She finished in a gruff voice. That didn't really sound like a man talking. I nodded.

"Maybe he was busy?"

"I guess." She said.

I suddenly felt a wave of heat as someone sat down next to me. I looked over and saw Embry looking at me. I smiled and blushed.

"Hey Em." I said.

"Hi Beautiful." I felt my face go red. I glanced over at Kim and saw that Jared had joined her and they were talking. Kim looked at me and smiled shyly. I did the same. Embry decided he was hungry and took a bite of my pizza. And I don't mean a small bite, it was huge! I playfully hit his shoulder and he gave me a cheeky smile.

"Why did you come over here again?" I asked them.

Jared turned to us and gave Embry a look.

"Oh right! Kim, Jamie, we were wondering if you would come to the beach this Saturday. We would hang out and then there would be a bonfire later in the day."

I nodded. "Sure. I'll go. Kim? You in?"

"I'm not sure." She said. Jared turned to her and gave her a pleading look. "Ugh! Fine. I'll go!"

"Yay!" I squealed. "Embry, thank you for eating my pizza by the way." I told his sarcastically.

"No Problem." He replied.

"You might want to get back to your friends. They're looking at us." Kim added.

Jared looked over. "They're fine. They'll come over here if they need us."

I looked at Kim. "You're coming over on Friday ok?" she looked hesitant but nodded none the less. You don't have to Kim, I just need help getting ready." She shook her head.

"I want to come over! I'll be there." She told me. I looked over at Jared and Embry's friends sitting at the other table.

"Who are they anyway?" I asked the table generally.

"Jacob, Seth, Paul, Collin, Brady, Quil. Jacob, Paul and Quil are seniors like us, Seth, Collin, and Brady are sophomores." I looked back over at them and saw that three of them looked older than the other three, and vice-versa. Though strangely enough they looked all the same. Hmm. Weird.

After the bell rang signaling that lunch was over, Embry, Kim, Jared and I all walked to our next classes. I went through the rest of my classes normally. I spent the whole of history talking to Embry. Too soon enough class was over, so I grabbed my things from my locker, picked up my sisters and went home.

I opened the door and expected Charlie to run out. I ran upstairs, put my backpack on the ground, and started on my homework. About 20 minutes later I started to get hungry so I went into the kitchen and got some chips and a bottle of water. I looked out the window to where Charlie's doghouse was. I opened the screen door and walked out onto the grass.

"Charlie! Come here! Charlie? Where are you?" I called. I walked a little further out and saw Charlie fighting with a big wolf-thing. It was too big to even be a wolf. Maybe a horse. It was shaggy brown color. "Charlie?" I called. Both of their heads shot up. The wolf went back to fighting Charlie. It wasn't exactly fighting. The wolf was walking around him in a circle, with Charlie nipping his feet. It reminded me of the beginning of a wrestling match.

I didn't know what to do so I did the best thing I could. I fainted.

**Hello! i am really sorry this is late. i have just had some things going on so i couldnt write for a while. did everyone see the Inauguration? the who gave it to him totally messed up, thats why obama stopped. umm right! tell me who you think the wolf was. Embry, Jared, Paul, Jacob...ect. and if you are reading my other story please go vote on my poll! even if your not could you? please? and review! lol**


	5. Getting Ready!

**No excuses. **

_"Charlie! Come here! Charlie? Where are you?" I called. I walked a little further out and saw Charlie fighting with a big wolf-thing. It was too big to even be a wolf. Maybe a horse. It was shaggy brown color. "Charlie?" I called. Both of their heads shot up. The wolf went back to fighting Charlie. It wasn't exactly fighting. The wolf was walking around him in a circle, with Charlie nipping his feet. It reminded me of the beginning of a wrestling match._

_I didn't know what to do so I did the best thing I could. I fainted. _

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I don't exactly know how long I was out for, but it must have been enough time for the wolf-thing to go away and for Charlie to come over and start licking my face.

"Charlie, down boy!" I yelled at him. He obeyed me and ran inside, wagging his bushy dog tail behind him.

I knew I had to keep Charlie inside from now on...unless it was a dire emergency...then he can go outside. I really didn't want that creature coming back! It reminds me of a werewolf from a one of those scary movies that Amanda always watches! I brush off some invisible dirt from my jeans, and walk back inside.

When I walked inside, Courtney gave me a weird look. "What happened out there? Why were you on the ground?"

"I was making a snow angel." I replied scarcastically.

"But...there's no snow outside..."

"How am I half related to you?" I throw my arms up in the air and start walking to the phone to call Kim. I reach the phone and on the notepad next to it, there is a note that reads, _Kim called- be over at 6_. "Are you kidding me?" I scream.

"What now?" Carrie sighs, walking into the kitchen.

"Was no one going to tell me that KIM called ME and hour ago? I only have thirty minutes to get ready before I have to help the helpless!"

"Thats going to be difficult..." I hear Courtney mumble under her breath. Carrie slaps her arm and shushes her.

"I can help you get ready!" She offers. "Go upstairs and have a shower and wash your hair. Curl some sections for a nice beachy wave and put some cover up on that zit! I'll pick out an outfit for you."

Well...at least she tried being nice for a second?

"Ok, thanks Carrie!" I yell while sprinting up the stairs.

I get to my bathroom, strip, an hop into the shower. I wash my body with my favorite citrus body wash and wash my hair with my lemon shampoo. After I shave my legs and apply moisturizer, I get out of the shower and towel off. I plug in The Band Perry and start curling my hair for a 'nice, beachy wave' as Carrie put it.

"Jamie! Are you done yet?" Carrie asks. I come out of the bathroom that is connected to my room and see the outift she layed out for me. Blue skinnies, a black tank top, a gold dangly necklace, and some nice black flats.

"You know me so well! Thank you!" As much as I hate to admit this...she isnt that bad of a stepmom...i mean, I could've gotten a lot worse. Like a women who hates kids, or helping others, or making your almost boyfriend food when you've only just met him! Which I still think is kinda creepy...but that's just me...maybe.

Just then I hear the doorbell ring. I run down the stairs and fling open the door.

"Wow...someone got hit by the uggo stick this morning...I have a lot of work on my hands..." I joked.

"Oh shut up Jamie! Ok so what should I wear? The blue outfit or the red one?" I look up to see Kim holding up one completely red outfit, and one completely blue outfit.

"Umm...let's see if we have anything in my closet, mkay?" I say as I try to wipe the grimace off my face.

We walk upstairs and pick out some blue skinny jeans, black knit vest over a black cami and some cheetah print flats.

"Damn! What's cookin' good lookin'?" I exclaim as I see my newly best friend emerge from the my bathroom in her new outfit.

"Thanks Jamie...do you think Jared will like it?" She asks timidly just as I hear the doorbell.

"There's only one way to find out!" I smile and grab her hand pulling her down the stairs with me.

**Story recs: **

**This Life – CaraNo**

**Please dont forget to leave a review! They make my day! So do alerts! **

**Love you all! **

**Twitter: Glam_Guru_Lucy**


End file.
